


Let’s Pretend We’re Not In Love

by LadyoftheDawn



Series: Merthur In High School! - Modern AU [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, High School, I Mean Little To None Angst At All, M/M, Modern Era, Pretend couple, because they deserve better, so mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Merlin and Arthur needed to pretend to be a loving couple because of Arthur arrogance and childish act.And there’s nothing, really nothing, Merlin could do but to play along...





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was sitting peacefully minding his business in the library when Arthur jumped scared him from behind. His leg jerked up and hit the table hard, creating a loud thud that echoed in the silent library. Geoffrey, the old librarian, aimed a sharp hush towards his direction and Merlin had to send him an apologetic gesture.

“What are you up to? Merl, my love.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck from behind and looked at him like a love-struck teenager.

Merlin’s mind went blank. With his best friend, aka secret crush, so close, he could barely breathe. “Wha- Are you sick Arthur?” He sputtered out.

“No, no, no, darling honey boo I’m not sick.” He pinched Merlin’s nose and shook his head. “But it’s so sweet that you care for me.”

Merlin pushed Arthur's hand away in horror but he stood his ground. “What the hell!”

“Don’t fool us, Arthur. Even the blind can see that you two are not a couple.”

Valiant, whom Merlin just noticed his presence, spoke with an arrogance sound. He was standing there with his sidekick, Cedric. His haughty grin made Merlin want to punch him in the face. Valiant did have a green eye though, someone might have done it already.

“Yes, we are!” Arthur replied then turned to whisper in Merlin’s ear through his gritting teeth. “I told him that we’re dating. Play along or I’ll tell everybody that you once....” Merlin sent Arthur a murderous eye, daring him to finish the sentence and Arthur turned back to Valiant with a wide fake smile.

“You need to stop using that against me.” Merlin grumbled just for two of them to hear.

Arthur sat down. The gripped on his shoulder was firmer. Merlin laughed.

“But of course, we are!” Merlin lent closer and nested his hair on Arthur’s shoulder blade.

Valiant didn’t seem to buy it. “How long have you been together?”

Arthur cleared his throat.

“Three…” 

Arthur smoothed his hair.

“...months.”

Yes, he and Arthur were that kind of best friend who developed a secret language that only two of them could understand. Just in case they had to lie about something. 

“That’s just a lucky guess, isn’t it?” Valiant squinted.

“What? Do you want us do to prove it?” Arthur blurted out before Merlin could reveal the truth.

“How come you’re together that long and we didn’t catch you kissing at least once?”

“Because my Merlin here…” Arthur played with Merlin’s cheek. “...was a shy one.”

Without warning, he gave Merlin a quick kiss on his cheek. Merlin exploded inside and his whole face turned red.

“Arthur!” 

“See? That was just a peck and he’s already burning red. If we kiss in public who knows what would happen?” Arthur said while holding Merlin, who was trying to wriggle out of his arm, firmer.

“We’ll keep an eye on you.”

With that last threat Valiant and his sidekick left the library. Merlin pushed Arthur away and this time he didn’t hesitate.

“You better have a damn good explanation for this.” 

Arthur scratched his head and was about to say something but then, the school bell rung.

“Oops, gotta go.” He slipped away from Merlin’s stretching hand and jogged to the exit.

“Arthur!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll tell you when school’s over.”

Merlin sighed and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

In class, Merlin couldn’t focus. He nudged and hissed at Arthur to make him speak but Arthur made a ‘shush’ sound and so did their teacher, so he shut up. 

When school was over they walked home together as always. Arthur acted like he didn't just asked Merlin to be his boyfriend during the lunch break. Merlin had reached his limit.

“Explain.” Merlin spoke with a low voice, trying to show how serious he was. 

Arthur flung his hands up, surrender.

“Valiant and my friends at football club won’t stop mocking me about I’m being a lonely virgin. It was a stupid thing, really, but I blurted out that I had a boyfriend! So, they asked who? And who else will be better than you?”

Merlin blinked rapidly and picked his ear.

“What? Just that and you have to make this whole thing up? You, go tell them we’re not actually dating. Right now!”

Arthur lifted his chest and raised his chin. He made a face that Merlin called ‘an arrogance king face’. “No way, the Pendragons never take back their words.” 

Merlin flicked his shoulder and Arthur chest deflated, he giggled.

“Who do think you are? A king? Tell them or I’ll do it myself.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“And what make you so sure about that?”

“Because your secret is in my hand.” 

“I said stop using that against me! Oh god, I shouldn’t have told you.”

Arthur pat his back and Merlin moved away. “And what about my freedom? How long does this gonna last anyway?” 

Arthur replied casually. “Till they got something new to talk about, I guess, till then, we have to pretend that our love was super sweet and everlasting.”

“Oh god, you sound like a girl!” Merlin punched his shoulder.

“Hey!”.

“And what do you mean by ‘I guess’?”

Arthur shrugged and they fought all the way to the separate way to their houses.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

A chime rung from Merlin’s jeans pocket. He pulled his phone out and read the message. It was Arthur as he expected.

09:00 A.M.

Arthur: I’m bored…

Arthur: Movie at 10?

Merlin snorted. It’s always like this. Arthur on the weekends with his weird family, he just couldn’t stand staying in his house for the whole day. But Merlin enjoyed spending time with him anyway so, he never complain.

09:01 A.M.

Merlin: See u there

09:03 A.M.

Arthur: :))))

Arthur: This is why you’re my best buddy

Merlin exhaled and smiled sadly. He wished to be more than that but it looked like this is all he ever gets to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin exhaled for the fourth time that evening. He turned to Arthur who was standing beside him.

“Arthur, remind me again, why shouldn’t we watch the ‘Dinosaur Rampage’?”

Merlin thought this was beyond necessary. He and Arthur were standing in queue in front of a movie theater to buy a ticket for a movie which, judging by the poster, going to be a cheesy-romantic one.

“Valiant got spy everywhere. You know how much school reputation is important for kids our age. Besides, we watch movie together every weekends anyway, doesn't we?”

“We do, but not ‘Flowers’ Blooming in My Heart’!”

“He won’t buy it if we watch ‘The Dinosaur Rampage’”

“Is there even a specific type of movie for a lover?” Merlin exhaled then mumbled. ‘What am I doing with my life…’ 

After they found their seats, Merlin looked around and found the last person he expected to be here. “Wait, is that Cedric?” His gazed followed Cedric while he was walking to his seat. “Why he's here?!”

“He might be a soft heart man...come on it’s not that odd.”

Merlin made a weird face and shook his head slowly at Arthur. 

“That means we have to act like a couple during the movie.” Arthur said with a ridiculously serious face.

“No, we don’t have to! The theater is dark. I'm sure he can't see us.”

“You want to risk my reputation on it?”

“What is wrong with you! Stop prating about your ‘reputation’ already! It’s so annoying.”

“Prating? Is that even a word?”

“It is if I say it is. Now shut up. The movie is about to start.”

A moment later, Arthur entwined their hands together. Merlin tried to pulled back but Arthur held on tight.

“Cedric” He whispered.

Merlin glanced at Cedric who was now squinting his eyes at them. The theater wasn’t that dark after all. Merlin rolled his eyes and let Arthur held his hand.

“Hey, Merlin.” Arthur nudged Merlin to wake him up. The movie was not that bad but he’s just not in the mood for a dreamy movie so, he decided to sleep instead of sitting through it.

“What?” said Merlin while he's rubbing his eyes. 

“Everyone in the room is kissing...Maybe we should-”

“No way, Arthur. I will not kiss you, you stink...teeth!” Merlin had no idea what he was saying because his heart was beating so loud, he couldn’t hear anything else.

“I’m a what? No, I mean. We have to fake it. Just move your head over here. Come on.” 

“Oh my god, you woke me up from a delicious chocolate cake for this? I can’t believe it.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

“I was dreaming, Arthur. And the chocolate cake...oh I almost-”

“Shut up! I’ll buy you one after this, okay? Now move your fuckin' head right over here!”

“Fine.” Merlin exhaled then leaned in.

They rested their foreheads together.

“Now what? You’re not gonna actually kiss me, right?” Merlin chuckled nervously.

“No, but we have to do something. Something like lovers do...like...small talk! Say something. Pretend that we’re flirting or something.”

“Okay...ah...ah...your...your ass…” Wait. Why the hell did he said that! Abort! Abort! “...is so fat that when you trip and fell people will think that it’s the ground’s airbag.” Dear ground below, Merlin thought, please consumed him so he could not get anymore embarrassment.

“What?!” Arthur frowned.

“Well, I have no idea what to say. Hey, make a happy face! Cedric is watching!”

He did smile, but, somehow, it was so wicked that Merlin shivered by the sight of it. His eyes gleamed in a way that Merlin knew there was a thousand of evil plans running in his head.

“Your ears…”

“Don’t you dare!” Merlin spoke through his sweet-smile but his eyes are as murderous.

“...are so big that when you jump out of the plane you don’t need a parachute.”

Merlin tried to punch Arthur in the stomach but he caught it in time. He entwined their hands together and Merlin hissed at him like a vicious snake. Arthur just gave him a melty smile.


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie they decided to walk around town and ended up at a medieval fair down the street.

Old music booming out of the hidden stereos behind bushes around the fair. In the distance, horses were being prepared for the afternoon lancing fight. People in the fair were of all ranged of ages, from toddler who could barely speak a proper word to elder who almost forgot how to speak a word properly. Everyone wore a costume, some as a medieval peasant, some as a knight. Even their pets were dressed up too.

Merlin shoved his hands in the pocket of his jeans and hunched. “I feel out of place, even the dog over there dresses better than us.” 

“Don’t be silly.” Arthur looked around and paused at one corner of the fair. “Hey, I bet you can’t beat me at that.” He pointed at a booth that had a sign read ‘Slay the dragon’.

The rule of the game was, players had to hit the gigantic plastic dragon as hard as possible. The score depended on how hard you hit it. Merlin felt sorry for it so he hit it softly. A kid laughed at him and made Merlin’s face colored up a little.

“Jesus, Merlin, you’re such a girl.”

Arthur snatched the sword from Merlin’s hand, drew it back, and hit the dragon hard its neck popped out. Arthur laughed in victory while the booth manager giving him a prize for the first place with trembling hands.

The prize was an ugly looking stuffed dragon, which, actually, looked more like a deformed lizard. Its eyes were not the same size and disposition, both arms were not of the same length. The fabric was cheap and rough to the touch. Arthur frowned and tossed it to Merlin. 

Merlin caught it mid-air before its, already miserable looking, face hit the ground. He observed it with sympathy.

“Why are you so ugly?” 

“If you don’t like it then give it back.”

Arthur grabbed and pulled the stuffed dragon back but Merlin held it tight.

“No! You ditched it. Now it’s mine.”

Arthur didn’t push on and let Merlin have it.

They walked around the fair for a couple more hours. Took too many photos together in every photo booth they walked pass and laughed at a psychic who told them that ‘Their souls are entwined and everywhere one of them go the other will follow.’ 

When Merlin got home, he found his mother watching television on the living room couch.

“What make you smile like that?” was the first question he got from her.

“Who’s smiling? I’m not smiling.” He chuckled and was still, obviously, smiling.

Hunith didn’t pushed on because she knew who exactly made her son smile like that. She looked at the stuff dragon in her son’s hug. “Where did you get that from?”

“Oh, this?” He raised it up and stared into the dragon’s eyes. “Arthur won it at the festival. He gave it to me because it’s ugly.”

Hunith smiled at her son who looked like he was currently on cloud nine and hope that Arthur will not break his fragile little heart.


	5. Chapter 5

It was weekday again and after the last class of Monday, almost everyone in football club gathered at school yard to challenge their skill with their friends, Arthur was one of them. Merlin, with nothing else to do, hanging nearby and watched his crush while daydreaming.

When it was half time, Arthur jogged away from his friends and sat beside him.

Merlin handed him a bottle of water and Arthur took it almost immediately. He sneakily looked at his friend while he was drinking. 'Jesus!', Merlin thought, 'He's drinking like he's some kind of well-paid presenter. The afternoon sun made his hair glow and his sweat glitter, he looks so...perfect.'

“I’ll assume that look on your face as ‘I’m starting to fall deeply in love with you for real, Arthur. Let’s get together!’ Am I right?” Arthur turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

Red color painted from Merlin's cheeks to his ears. “No, you narcissistic cabbage-head. I- I looked at you because…” He gestured at Arthur. “You look so dirty and you smell. I almost thought that I’m sitting beside a homeless, who wasn’t shower for a week, or a big...ah- big...rat.”

Arthur smelled himself. 

“It’s not that bad, try smelling it closer.” He bent near and offered his armpit for Merlin who scooted away with horror. Arthur laughed at that. 

Merlin’s cheeks turned to even darker shade of red, he stood up awkwardly while thinking of where to put his hands. “Walked home yourself today then, Pendragon!” He blurted out then walked away.

“Merlin! Come b-”

“Hey, Arthur! Quit flirting with your lad and move your fat ass over here so we can continue our game!” Percival yelled from a goal on his left-hand side.

Arthur stood up then jog back in the game, smile still lingering on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you- Are you Merlin?” A boy with bright blue eyes spoke up after a while of silent. He shifted from foot to foot and didn’t seem to know where to put his hand. 

“Yes, I am Merlin.” 

He was on the way to his locker when the junior boy jumped in and stopped him. 

The boy swallowed. “I’m Mordred. I- I got something that you might want to see. But- but you have to promise me that you’ll protect me from your friend.”

“Who’s troubling you Mordred?”

“No one! But I might get into trouble if I let you see this. I- I can’t just keep it to myself anymore!” The boy sputtered out, looking like a scared little bunny. 

Merlin rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Yes, I promise that no harm will come to you. What is it?” 

The boy shoved his phone up to Merlin’s face, Merlin needed to take a step back to see it properly.

It was a video clip.

A video clip of Arthur and Valiant!

‘So, the plan is, I follow and tease you around about you being a lonely virgin in our team, right?’ Said Valiant.

‘Yes, yes, that’s all. The rest I’ll deal with it myself.’ Arthur handed him something that looked like a dollar bill.

‘Whoa, man. I’ve never seen you so desperate.’

‘You know why I’m doing this and zip it! No one can know anything about this, understand?’

‘Yes, boss. Don’t worry. You’ll get to shag him before the prom, I assured you.’

The clip ended there and the boy pulled his phone back. Merlin thanked him and forced himself to smile, but with his teary eyes it didn’t look so genuine. He turned back and saw that Arthur was walking towards him with warm smile on his face. 

“Merl-” Arthur frowned. “What’s wrong?” He reached for Merlin’s shoulder but his friend flinched away, tears welled up in his eyes. 

“I know…” he swallowed. “I know about you and Valiant.” 

“Me and Valiant?”

“You paid him to get me! I mean, what the hell, Arthur!”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Merlin, Listen to me…that’s not-”

“Shut up!” Merlin cut in. “Whatever game are you playing, Arthur, quit it. I can’t stand it anymore. I love you. Alright? Stop playing with my feeling!”

Merlin turned back and ran outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin didn’t know whether Arthur had followed him or not. He just ran and ran. And when he got home, he locked every door knowing that only his mother had the key for it. 

He ran up to his bedroom, closed it loudly and rested his back on it. He slid down to the floor and cried into his knees then looked up and found a stuffed dragon staring at him. He stood up and grabbed it and squeezed it, putting all his frustration into the poor dragon. When he finished with it, he threw it outside his bedroom window. It landed on his front yard.

“Merlin, dear, Arthur’s here to see you.” Came his mom voice from downstairs.

He turned to the sound and snapped. “Tell him to go away!”

After a while, Merlin heard a sound from his window. He walked across the room and looked outside. 

There was an X sign on the yard, made by pebbles in his garden, which mean ‘I apologize’ in their secret language. The dragon was missing.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Merlin had been avoiding Arthur’s for a month now. Every time he saw Arthur or even someone who look-alike, he ran away and hid somewhere until that person was gone. Arthur texted him and tried to sit next to him in class but he just gave him a silent treatment until Arthur gave up. It was hurt but it was better.

He was packing his thing at his locker when Mordred came to him again.

“Go on, Mordred.”

His friends pushed him towards Merlin.

“Oh, Mordred, I can’t thank you enough. Without you I would still be with that dump-ass.”

Mordred cleared his throat. “That’s the point. I have something else to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I might have not told you the entire thing I saw on that day.”

“What do you mean?”

The boy dug his phone out of his pocket and showed Merlin another video clip.

‘Oh my god did he just punched Valiant!’ A girl screamed in the clip.

‘Don’t you talk like that about Merlin! My intention towards him is honorable!’

“He just tried to step up on your relationship. Everyone in this school know it, he is so good to you and I- I got jealous!” Mordred blurted out. His cheek flushed red and his hands shook. “I did that because I like you! And- And all your eyes are just for that jerks too! I- I am sorry.” 

Merlin closed his eyes and inhaled. “Mordred, I’ll tell you something.” He opened his eyes and looked the boy again. “The first, priority, thing in love is trust. If you’re not being honest, that’s the bad start.”

Mordred nodded.

“But thank you for being honest to me today.” Merlin gave him a soft smiled.

Tears ran down Mordred’s cheeks then he ran away.

“Hey! Mordred. Wait!” His friends yelled while chasing him behind.

Merlin smiled and planned on his next move.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin walked into the crowd of prom night. The music was deafening and the lights were far too bright. After a while of searching, he found Arthur sitting alone at one table, staring at the stuffed-dragon he had thrown away. He was in a nice expensive tuxedo that brought out his eyes and made his hair look more gorgeous.

Merlin walked near and fake his voice. 

“May you be my dance partner for a song?”

Arthur didn’t look up. He exhaled and replied 

“Not interest.”

“Come on.” Merlin insisted and Arthur gazed up at him, looking like he was about to say something very rude but froze when his eyes met Merlin’s. “Don’t be a prat.” Merlin smiled at him.

“Merlin?” Arthur spoke, almost like a whispered.

“I think that even a self-center turniphead like you deserve a second chance.”

“Merlin.” Arthur looked confused. He didn’t believe his eyes.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Are you gonna sit there and call my name all night? Because, if so, I’ll just go get a drink over t-”

“Merlin!” This time he jumped up and hug Merlin firmly.

“I thought I lost you…” 

Merlin hugged him back and chuckled. “What kind of person bring a stuffed-animal to prom?”

“I thought you’re not coming so, this is kind of your substitution.”

“My substitution is a deformed dragon?”

Arthur shrugged and made a face that he knew it would annoy Merlin. He got a punch in the arm for that.

“Come here, I have something to tell you.” Arthur beckoned to Merlin.

Merlin lent in.

“I love you too.” Arthur whispered, it was soft but cleared in Merlin’s ear.

Merlin was in shock and Arthur used that opportunity to capture Merlin’s lips with his. 

His lips were soft and sweet as he expected it to be. 

The crowd cheered around them, some even made whistle sound. Merlin hit Arthur on the chest to stop him. After he was freed, he looked around the hall and his ears turned red. He hugged Arthur and buried his face in his neck like he wanted to disappear from where he stood.

Arthur laughed delightfully and the crowd cheer louder.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

“I’m still mad at you, though.” Merlin said on their way home.

“About what?”

“You paid Valiant a dollar to mock you just to get me. I mean, in some way, you just buy me like...like a whore.” Merlin frowned. “And only a dollar! Am I that cheap?”

“No, I did not! That called ‘asking for help’.”

“No, it’s n- Jesus!- never mind...Sometimes I wonder about the way you do things in your life, Arthur.” Merlin sighed. “I’ll try not to think so much about it then.”

“You better do. Also, that’s not a dollar bill. It’s a discount coupon at Papa’s ice cream.”

“It’s a what?!”

“Odd right? Who would think that the tough-buff guy like Valiant have ice cream as his weak spot?”

They continued talking all the way to their home and laughed at how silly they were and how simpler things will be if they did not pretend that they were not in love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...Thank you for reading! :))))))


End file.
